The Most Unexpected Occurence
by sorarikulover
Summary: Gil returns from having spent all day at the Nightray manor and he seems worn out so Oz decides to invite him to have dinner with him under the beautiful night sky. But Gil ends up with more than he bargained for in the end when something totally unexpected happens.


**The Most Unexpected Occurrence**

_Summary__:_ Gil returned from a long day at the Nightray mansion and Oz surprises him with a dinner under the stars for just the two of them! Little does Gil know that more than that is in store for him!

_Disclaimer_: This story is just something I came up with on the fly so I didn't plan really anything at all in this story and any resemblance in this story to anything else that has been written is entirely coincidental so don't get all up in my case about it okay? I wasn't coping other peoples stories everything that happens in this story is just something I simply completely made up (except for the characters of course) I don't own any of the characters nor Pandora Hearts so the credit goes to Jun Mochizuki for the anime and the characters that I borrowed and I don't claim to own Pandora Hearts nor its characters anyway.

_WARNNING_: This contains yaoi! And not light fluffy yaoi this is HARDCORE yaoi if you don't like that or don't think you could handle that the just do yourself a favor and exit out of this fanfic now cuz like really no point in reading it if you just not gonna like it. It has lots of detailed yaoi sex!

_Author rambles__: _Okay so I just love Gil x Oz and sometimes Oz x Gil and I finally wrote my own fanfic of the pair! XD Im is so happy lol! Anyway…I just wanted to say that I have written many fanfictions but this is the first that im actually posting YAY lol hope you guys will like it!

* * *

It was a cool, calm evening at the Rainsworth Manor. And a certain blonde haired, Green eyed boy walked cheerily down the halls from the dining room with two plates loaded with food as well as two cups of tea to complement it. He had every intention of sharing this with his loyal servant and friend Gilbert Nightray or as he had nicknamed him, Gil. He had had a long day of dealing with matters back at the Nightray Manor all day and he had seemed very put out (As Oz had suspected he would be) upon his return although he had tried, without success, to hide it. So Oz had told him to meet him outside so that they could have a dinner for just the two of them under the beautiful starry night sky (though he didn't tell Gil the reason). He figured it would probably cheer Gil up to spend some quality time with just his master and Oz really wanted him to feel better. Oz merrily made his way out the doors to the table he had had set up for them. Gil (who was seated in one of the chairs) looked up to see Oz set a plate before him and across from him. "Oz? So this is why you told me to wait here?" Oz beamed at him in acknowledgement "yup, I thought we could eat dinner together, just the two of us." Gil had a 'you really shouldn't have' look on his face but Oz dismissed it knowing what Gil was thinking that he shouldn't be taking care of him and that that was _his_ job not his master's but Oz didn't care because he really wanted to do this for Gil. "Oz…thank you." Gil loosened up a bit and gave Oz a grateful smile as he began to eat, and Oz did the same. They ate contentedly and made small talk as they enjoyed their meals and the overall ambiance of the setting around them. It was all so pleasant and undisturbed, for once neither of them was thinking about the stress of their daily lives, Oz being an illegal contractor with a limit on his time that he would be in this world before being plunged back into the hell that was the abyss never again to return, And Gil being an adopted child of the Nightray Dukedom the sworn enemy of the Vessalius Dukedom which had tried to kidnap Oz once 10 years ago, which him going to made him feel like he had betrayed his master, he had been glad that Oz didn't care and still had accepted him as his servant telling him he believed in his promise of forever and that he didn't want him to make it all a lie now. And that there was still a past that Gil couldn't remember that was always haunting the back of his mind making him uneasy. All that was cast away as they spent quality time together under the beautiful stars… Oz finished his food and began drinking his tea as Gil absently poked at a lettuce leaf with his fork distracted for a moment amazed at how fast Oz had eaten it all. Gil snapped out of it and finished the last of his food as well and drank all of his tea. "Oz, shall we go to my room to talk a bit more, or do you suppose it's a bit late for that?" Oz got up quickly "It's fine we can go to your room if you want Gil" He was glad to hear that since he was actually craving more time alone with his young master to just relax and talk. "Ok, but first I will take these back to the kitchen and I need to talk about something to Break." Upon saying that Gil gathered all of the now empty dishes and headed inside with Oz trailing happily beside him. "Does Gil feel a bit better now?" Gil started at the question as he wasn't expecting that Oz had noticed his annoyed demeanor and mentally worn state. "You mean…you noticed that?" Oz smiled his usual smile "Gil you're my very important not to mention favorite servant and not only that you are my friend, if anyone were to notice when you were feeling a bit down of course it would be me!" Gil felt a little ashamed as he didn't like it when Oz was trying to take care of him since it was HIS job to look after Oz not the other way around. He had gotten touchy about that a lot when he was younger and Oz would try to do that because it made him feel useless when his master was the one doing what should be his job. "Yes I am, but Oz I feel like you're taking care of me again you know I don't feel right when you do that." Oz simply patted Gil on the shoulder "Silly Gil, I should be able to take care of my servant when he is feeling down it is so that you can perform your duty at your best it is my duty to also look after you too." Gil wanted to throw a retort back at him but saw that he probably shouldn't so he merely gave a huff and entered the kitchen. Oz walked into the dining room and sat down seeing Gil walking in moments later. Gil talked with Break for what seemed like forever to Oz. Something that sounded like a report. Was Gil telling Break news about his venture he was on all day or was it something else? Oz was wondering curiously. Oz couldn't help wondering but it wasn't like it was honestly any of his business. The only time something serious in nature to that effect had something to do with him was when he was sent on missions or out helping Alice get back her lost memories. Suddenly Oz began feeling a strange sensation, it was trouble he could feel it. The only thing that was going through his mind now was that he had to get out of there before someone like Break noticed something was wrong and made it more awkward (Break and everyone was too busy to notice). Oz stood up and without a word he quickly left the room going to the nearest bathroom and locking himself in it. He felt like he was on fire and he could barely breath…was he dying? But he couldn't think of a cause for that though that didn't change the facts. Something was very VERY wrong with him. Oz's legs gave way on him and he lay on the floor suffering and unable to understand why this was happening.

* * *

Gil had noticed the sudden odd behavior Oz had exhibited so suddenly and he felt a slight panic ease into his heart. He got up and headed to the hallway he had seen Oz retreat into. No one noticed him leave either as they were too busy conversing with each other at the moment and as he had finished talking with Break shortly before he had seen Oz leave. "Oz! Oz where are you?" He received no answer which only worried him more. Where had Oz gone? And why did he have a slightly pained look on his face when he left? Gil was completely puzzled. He had been fine not too long ago! Gil NEEDED to find him, to know what was wrong. Gil was running down the hall when he noticed the bathroom door was locked as he passed it which was odd since everyone was in the dining room at present, well everyone except him Oz and the stupid rabbit who had been put to bed an hour ago but he knew she wasn't up. Could it be…? "Oz?...Oz are you in here?" Gil knocked very audibly on the bathroom door until he heard a weak reply "G-Gil…? Gil! Uhng…" Gilbert's panic began to rise as his fears were confirmed, Oz sounded weak and hurt. "Oz!" Oz knew he should open the door so that Gil could possibly help him. Gathering his strength he stood up just in just enough time to unlock the door and his legs gave way once again causing him to fall with full force right into Gil's outstretched arms. "Oz? Oz what's wrong? What's going on?" Honestly Oz didn't know what was going on with him he had never felt like this ever EVER before in his life and for once he was truly afraid. "G…i…l…I feel like im on fire… Im so hot…" Gil racked his brain to figure out what that meant. But he was too worried to really figure it out so he searched for the nearest room. Oz felt himself being carried by strong arms and the creak of a door opening, then shutting, and the feeling of being set on what felt like… blankets? "Gi…l?" Gil didn't know what was wrong all he really knew was Oz looked clammy, was feeling like he was on fire, and he seemed to not be able to stand. Very apparent considering he had tumbled weightlessly into his arms the moment the door had opened. " Im going to go see if I can get a doctor or someone who can help" Gil made to head for the door but Oz's had shot up and gripped his shirt really tight causing him to not only stop but stumble over onto him awkwardly when Oz tugged him to try to get him not to leave. "N-no don't g…go, G…Gil!" This was very unlike him, Oz sounded desperate almost…scared? Gil didn't have time to worry about that however since he had ended up on top of his young master and in a very embarrassing position. He tried to move. "nng…gillll…" When Gil got his bearings what he saw when his vision came into focus made him freeze. Oz was shivering with a kind of lust filled expression suddenly plastered to his face. And a small blush had also crept up on his cheeks. And Gil noticed that his knee was rubbing against _that_ area and that it had only ended up that way because he had tried to get up. Oz was confused, not only had that felt incredible! More than it probably should have, But also Gil's expression was that of the same one he got only when he saw a cat. "Gil…what… ngh…is it?" Gil was shocked, when? How…!? "Gil! Am I dying? Why are you so shocked and scared looking?" Gil could barely respond but he tried his best. "Oz I know what's wrong with you…you're not dying…but…" Oz suddenly got a kind of hint from the way he was acting, it must be embarrassing. And Oz kinda knew why as he could feel a strong heat pooling in his groin. He had a hard on and it was caused by having brushed against Gil's knee. And when Oz finally was able to at least get into a kneeling position he could feel that Gil had a half erection. And Oz got an idea suddenly even though it was hard for him to focus what with his body feeling the way it did, but he still tried. "Gil does this mean you still feel that way about me even after all those years?" Oz had put two and two together and now Gil had a cherry red blush as he turned to look away from his young master's gaze. But Oz noticed the nod that he was giving him. Oz smirked "I see…" This pleased Oz greatly for that meant that his Gil was still in love with him even though it had been ten years since then. But at the same time he felt incredulous because that meant that even though Gil had no way of knowing if he was ever going to get his young master back he never let himself be with any other person, Gil definitely put a whole new meaning to loyalty. Oz was very happy to know that Gil never had been with anyone else. "Well Gil I'll let you help me then." Gil blushed. Was Oz saying what he thought he was saying? "But Oz…that…we…but we can't! Your 15 im 24 it would be wrong!" Oz chuckled weakly "Gil it's ok besides I _need_ this." Gil felt it would be very wrong to engage in such acts with his young master considering their positions in status and their age difference. But he also knew that the only way to return Oz back to normal would mean having to do _it _or to have Oz masturbate but the latter seemed more appealing. "Please Gil…" He had decided he would do it anything to help his young master. "Ok Oz I will do it if that's what you really want." Almost breathlessly and a touch irritated Oz stared into Gil's golden pools conveying his desperate need to him that much more boring into him with is emerald pools. "_yes, just do it"_ And with that Gil got up , locked the bedroom door, then pushed Oz gently down on the bed and their lips met in a small sweet kiss. As soon as they broke away their lips only crashed together in a more needy kiss the second time. And Oz's tongue begged for entrance which was granted instantly. They leaned into each other's touch, Oz grinding his erection into Gil's with a desperate need and causing Oz to moan into their kiss and Gil took the moment to deepen the kiss. Their tongues playing with one another's and one trying to gain dominance over the other. Each exploring and familiarizing each other with the newfound territory. Gil ghosted his hand across Oz's clothed chest with his gloved free hand eliciting a moan from the blonde muffled by their kiss. And he began to unbutton Oz's shirt, Slipping off his red tie and tossing it carelessly off the bed his vest following suit. Eventually the need for air became too great and they parted lips. Gil latched himself to the now newly exposed neck of the Vessalius heir playfully nipping, sucking and biting attempting to mark him as his. Their hips grinding into each other's with desperate need. Oz was arching into his servant's sweet touch. Gil's free hand was unbuttoning the rest of his shirt only to throw it away and Oz wrapped his arms around Gil's neck whilst Gil attacked a spot on Oz's neck. His fingers found one pert nipple and pinched it causing Oz to gasp. While his free hand wandered downward lightly brushing bear skin as it made its way farther down until it cupped Oz's very rock hard member causing Oz to scream with delight at the sensitivity upon the touch. Guess the Aphrodisiac was working more than he initially assumed it was which only meant they would need to be a bit more cautious for fear of being too loud and causing someone to go check on them. As Gil stroked his inner thigh and brushed over his ever hardening erection he caused Oz to moan with much need and pleasure but it wasn't enough. "Gil… I want more than just…this, this teasing." Gil knew what Oz was getting at and this only served to make him more nervous than he had initially been. Gil pulled back from the mark he left. "But Oz, do you think you're ready for that? And besides…" _And besides they had already crossed a line that a master and servant should never cross as it was._ Oz sighed "Gil I will…be okay. It will be worse if _this _isn't taken care of soon and besides I want you to do it." Normally Oz would have been the one to be on top but since it was him who needed help he was feeling nice and letting Gil be in charge. Gil still looked unsure and a little worried about going all the way with him but he said if his master really wanted it he would oblige. "ok." Gil undid Oz's Belt and undid the buttons of Oz's shorts. Once he unlatched them all he slid Oz's pants down along with his boxers causing his full blown erection to spring forth which was already leaking precum and was begging, pleading for attention. Gil slipped Oz's shorts and underwear completely off and tossed them over on the floor to join with the rest of the clothes he had stripped off Oz. Oz's cock would have to wait a moment there was other things to tend to first. Gil slipped his gloves off and tossed them over with Oz's clothing then he undid his scarf, followed by his trench coat, his shirt which upon removal revealed the long jagged scar across his chest that had been given to him on accident by Oz those 10 years ago at the Ceremony. Then his blue ribbon he had been using to tie his hair in a ponytail thus releasing his beautiful raven locks which wonderfully framed his face, then slowly he rid himself of his pants and undergarments. Thus revealing his own hard, thick, long erection. Upon seeing it Oz was a little shocked. "Gil you have a really big one now!" The size difference had registered in his head but only a little as he hadn't thought Gil's cock was _that_ big. But Oz was okay with it. "Don't worry Oz, it will fit I know it will." Oz nodded knowingly. Gil held up two fingers to Oz's lips. "Suck." He commanded. Oz obliged doing as Gil told him to do and making sure to coat them thoroughly and evenly. Gil withdrew them not long after. He placed the two fingers at Oz's entrance. "This may feel a little uncomfortable at first but I promise it will get better." Oz nodded. If Gil said so then he believed him especially since Gil didn't lie to his beloved master. Oz had absolute faith in Gil. Taking that as the ok Gil slipped one of the two fingers inside of him. Oz felt the burning pain from it and he sort of grimaced. It felt so weird and even more so with his senses heightened like they were. Gil waited a moment so Oz could adjust to the feeling of this intrusion. And when he thought Oz would be ok he slipped the second finger in to join the first one. This burned even more and Gil could see the bothered look on his master's face. Desperately wanting Oz to feel better he began to curl his fingers searchingly looking for _something_ and it didn't take long before he curled them in just the right way and ended up brushing against Oz's prostate. This caused Oz to arch and moan very loudly going crazy with pleasure. "WOW do that again… mmm." Feeling very encouraged Gil struck it more over and over making Oz squirm and moan more and more each time. And he scissored the two fingers stretching Oz as much as possible because after all their sizes were significant and Gil never ever wanted to hurt. Oz felt the fingers withdraw suddenly causing him to groan in small protest at the sudden feeling of emptiness. But he didn't have time to complain as Gil had already put a makeshift lubricant on his cock and had spread Oz's legs wide resting one against his shoulder and he leaned in between Oz's now spread legs and Oz felt a much bigger thing press up against his entrance somewhat worrying Oz but he was trying to hide it. "Are you ready?" Oz nodded accompanied by "yes" Gil slowly began to slide his erection inside eventually feeling his master up. Oz's eyes had small fresh tears in them and he hissed in slight pain. It was very true Gil's cock was much bigger than the fingers and it hurt really bad But Oz mustered up as much courage as he could to not let it show as much so that Gil wouldn't worry like always. Gil waited for a minute before he withdrew only to slowly thrust into him to the hilt once again. "Gil it hurts, it hurts so much." Gilbert gave Oz an apologetic look "Im sorry, but it will feel better in a moment I promised." Oz nodded in acknowledgement. Gil pulled out again and this time when he thrusted back in to him he finally hit that 'spot' again causing Oz to let out a ragged, breathy, moan of pleasure and press his body even closer to Gil's. And he placed a hand next to Oz's head to support himself as he tried to find a steady pace to thrust to eventually finding one that was slow and sweet to start with hitting the spot and driving Oz near madness. In, almost all the way out, all the way in, almost all the way out, only to go back in all the way once again. This pace was torturously slow and Oz felt like he might go mad from the torture. "Gil…faster, deeper, please!" Gil obliged picking up the pace and striking Oz's prostate much harder. Oz was squirming and writhing with an ecstasy that was incessantly plaguing his body made only more harder to endure when Gil began pumping Oz's cock in time with his thrusts, occasionally rubbing the tip and teasing it. Oz's body was constantly being onslaught with a ridiculous amount of sweet sweet pleasure. Just the sound of Oz's moans getting more and more needy by the second was almost enough to throw Gil over the edge he was close he could feel it. Gil's thrusts started to become more and more erratic and his breath was becoming shaky and ragged it wouldn't be long now he could feel Oz was getting closer as well to his limit. Oz caught one glimpse of Gil hung over him, hair framing his face and sweat building on his forehead. And those golden orbs they were glazed over with lust and need. As were Oz's own emerald ones. Within a few more pumps of his cock and the sight of his servant looking so lustful Oz arched his back high screaming in sweet release after which Gil followed suit and rode out his orgasm cumming inside his master and stealing a kiss from his lips as well. Oz's seed had gotten all over Gil's bare chest and his hand which released the now softening member. Gil pulled out of Oz and he fell to the side of his master after withdrawing from their kiss. Both lay side by side trying to catch their breath chests rising and falling rapidly both of them totally spent. Eventually they were able to breath more normally again. Oz no longer felt bad in fact he felt very content as he laid side by side with his love/friend/servant, basking in the afterglow of their wonderful lovemaking. "Hey Gil, I love you…thank you for returning the favor." Oz grinned exhaustedly. Gil grinned surprised to hear that. "I love you too, Oz." Gil drew the curtains and, they passed out very exhausted with the sheets messily pulled over them and Oz snuggled in close to Gil.

* * *

The next morning Gil woke up in his bed seeing the midnight blue curtains drawn and nearly falling off the side of the bed as the fact that he was naked, and that Oz was naked next to him, and the memories of the night before suddenly rushed into his head. That was right he had had sex with his young master last night. Oz had been under the effects of an aphrodisiac and he hadn't had enough will power to refuse him. Gil felt slightly ashamed for giving in but in a way it had been worth it too, save for the fact that Oz had worried him to no end last night. Gilbert kissed Oz on the forehead then got up and got dressed. Oz stirred from his peaceful sleep seeing his servant slipping on pants. "Hi Gil, morning...what?" Gil was paused midway through putting back on his shirt and was blushing. Oz looked to where Gils gaze led and noticed that he had sat up and upon doing so he exposed not only his bare chest but most of his bare lap. "Oh, I see…Oh Gil lighten up after all you had your way with me last night so this is nothing compared to that." Gil only got redder "l-look just put your clothes on okay we are gonna go down to have some breakfast once you're done. Oz beamed at his adorable Gil, some things never changed not even with age Gil would always be is adorable servant, always. "Okay!"

~ THE END~

So I hope you liked it I had fun writing it! XD tell me if you like it and or want a sequel okay? XD


End file.
